La Fuerza de un Amor
by Liclarize-chan
Summary: SasuXSaku. El tiempo ha pasado, sin embargo el pasado no se puede borrar, una mentira o simplemente una verdad imprecisa. Lean este fic les prometo que será bueno, ...a partir del cap 3! xD...pero dejen reviews


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic con esta cuenta, prometo no decepcionar a todos aquellos que lo disfruten, espero que les guste! xD

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura , Kakashi & Rin

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Resumen: **Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke volvió a Konoha, y ahora está casado¿con quién? Con Sakura, pero guarda un gran secreto …

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos xD

**La Fuerza de un Amor**

**Primer Capítulo: Una familia, un secreto**

Eran las 12 del mediodía y el sol iluminaba con más fuerza, como era sábado la mayoría de las personas habían salido fuera de la aldea. 

A lo lejos, en el centro de Konoha se podía divisar a una joven que llevaba en la espalda de su chaqueta el dibujo de un abanico, su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha (en honor a la madre de Sasuke) y se dirigía a la florería.

- Buenos Días, bien... ah hola! - dijo una joven de largos cabellos rubios que se encontraba en el mostrador.

- Hai Ino-chan, mi madre te envía unos pasteles - respondió la joven Uchiha

- Ah..y cómo está ella - preguntó mientras terminaba unos ramilletes.

- Muy bien, pero ha dejado las misiones por un tiempo - dijo la pelirrosa.

Estaban conversando muy entretenidas cuando entró un joven muy apuesto con unos hermosos ojos color azabache y se dirigió a Mikoto.

- Hey! ya nos tenemos que ir, ya conoces a nuestro padre cuando se enoja.

- Adiós Ino-chan - dijo casi como un susurro y salió rápidamente del establecimiento.

En el camino los hermanos Uchiha no conversaron, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus cavilaciones.

En otro lugar de la Aldea se encontraba un joven de ojos azulados firmando unos papeles. Movía la pluma muy suavemente y con tono aburrido. De pronto se detuvo y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la puerta, la abrió tan rápido que una pequeña ráfaga salió de la habitación. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un jounin muy asustado.

- Ho..Hokage-sama - alcanzó a decir

- Iruka-sensei! - exclamó el rubio - cuánto tiempo sin vernos

- Ya le he dicho que no me llame sensei, ahora eres el Hokage, Naruto.

- mmm...verdad, bueno me ha provocado ramen¿vamos? - dijo con los brazos en la nuca

- ¿Tiene tiempo Hokage-sama? - preguntó el ex-sensei

- Si, ya termine de revisar los informes, además necesito un descanso - sonrió

- Hola mamá - exclamó la joven Uchiha

- Mikoto-chan, Teyaki-kun!..¡Por qué se han demorado tanto! - gritó enfurecida la ojiverde

- Déjalos yo me encargaré de ellos - se escuchó desde otro salón de la casa 

- ¿Papá! - exclamaron al unísono los hermanos - ¿cómo? Tú nunca llegas antes de la cena

- Mis propios hijos me subestiman - susurró - bueno, ya hablaré con ustedes más tarde, ahora vallan a cambiarse para la cena, recuerden que nos visita el Hokage.

Se hizo de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba la aldea, se podía distinguir el humo de la chimenea de la casa Uchiha, razón por la cuál el Hokage se apresuró, conocía el carácter de los jóvenes y sobre todo de su antigua compañera de equipo, Sakura.

- Esta no es hora de llegar, y menos cuando eres el invitado - gritó Sakura

- Vale, vale - respondió algo asustado el Hokage - recuerda que soy el Hokage

- No me importa quién seas, sigues siendo Naruto, para mí - exclamó - Mucho andar con Kakashi-sensei te ha contagiado su impuntualidad.

- Ja ja tú no cambias Sakura-chan - sonrío con una mano en la cabeza - ah...¿y Sasuke?

- Aquí estoy - se escuchó desde la escalera - Naruto...uff...cuánto tiempo

- Muy chistoso Uchiha, si te vi en la mañana

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre - dijo Sasuke (con una gotita en la frente)

- Veo que no ha entendido - sonrió Mikoto - Hola, tío!

- Que irrespetuosa muchachita, igual al padre veo, soy el Hokage! - gritó suavemente Naruto

- Déjala Naruto, tú lo has dicho es igual que Sasuke-kun, pero Teyaki-kun no se queda atrás - respondió Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¡Mikoto, ven y ayúdame!

- ¿Hokage-sama? - dijo Teyaqui- Es raro verlo sin eso horrible sombrero

- ¡Qué! esto es una burla (inner clara: Pues quién habla no? ...), bueno ya dejémoslo de charla, me muero de hambre

- Si acabo de encontrarme con Iruka-sensei y me ha dicho que han comido ramen - susurró Teyaki

- Te han pillado Naruto, bueno vamos al salón a conversar - dijo Sasuke - ¿Te has enterado que Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sensei están en una misión? (inner clara: que pregunta tiene que saber ¡si es el hokage!)

- (con una gotita en la frente) Si yo los envié, es más Kakashi-sensei estaba apenado porque iba a dejar Konoha por tres meses

- Sólo a Konoha¿o a Rin-san?

- ¿Rin-chan? - preguntó Naruto

- Si la tía de Yukari - dijo Teyaki sonrojándose un poco - y al parecer la novia de Kakashi - rió exageradamente para disimular su sonrojo, aunque fue inútil

- Yukari, eh... - lo miró Sasuke - bueno, Rin es la novia de Kakashi-sensei

- Cómo que... 

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado quince años desde la muerte de Obito, y Kakashi se encontraba en frente de su tumba recordando aquellos momentos felices que pasaron...estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que le acechaba. El ninja se le acercó muy cauteloso, porque conocía al ninja copia y no quería ser descubierto. Pero se dio cuenta de que este no prestaba atención, aún así no bajo la guardia. E hizo bien, porque el tiempo que le temo pensar ello fue el suficiente como para que Kakashi se diera cuenta y utilizara el Kage-Bunshin para crear una copia y que atacara al supuesto enemigo

- Ah! - gritó el intruso y cayó del árbol en el que se encontraba

- Ya te tengo - dijo seriamente el ninja copia

- Déjame Kakashi - respondió a manera de orden

- Eres del ANBU¿no? - preguntó disponiéndose a quitar la máscara - Aunque no creo que una ninja del ANBU deba vestir así

- ¿cómo! eres el mismo frío de siempre...se ve claramente que lo único que transferí de Obito, además de su ojo fue su impuntualidad.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó arrancándole la máscara 

- Ash...cuidado eso dolió

- Qué bella - pensó, pero no se inmutó - ¡responde¿quién eres!

- So...soy Rin

El único ojo que quedaba a la vista se petrificó, Kakashi recordaba a Rin como una ninja sin nada en especial, enamorada de alguien que la ignoraba por completo, él. Pero, ahora era una ninja al parecer muy fuerte, ya que era parte del ANBU, y se había convertido en una hermosa joven de cabellos violetas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los amigos no terminaron de hablar, cuando Mikoto anunció que la cena estaba servida. Además nadie quería hacer esperar a Sakura, menos Sasuke, que había aprendido a entender a su esposa y su mal carácter (peor al de él). Era una hermosa familia, pero escondían un gran secreto, que sólo compartían los ex-gennin del equipo 7. 

- ¿Cómo está Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke - al sentarse en la mesa

- Bien - respondió Sakura, pero dirigiéndose al Hokage - parece que ''alguien'' la envió a una misión

- Mamá - interrumpió Mikoto - emm... cómo decidiste casarte con papá 

Hasta ese momento los jóvenes Uchiha no se habían atrevido a preguntar eso a sus padres, ya sea por temor o simple indiferencia, ya que cada vez que querían preguntar los padres parecían sospechar y cambiar de tema, pero estando el entrometido Hokage, estos no podrían cambiar de tema.

- Si padre nunca nos han comentado

- mmm...pensándolo bien yo tampoco lo sé - respondió Naruto - yo estaba entrenando con Jiraya-sama cuando Sa...

- Naruto... - dijo un preocupado Sasuke

- Ya es hora de revelar el secreto - pensó Sakura observando de reojo a Sasuke

**Continuará…**

Bueno aquí acaba en primer capi, los dejo con la duda del secreto. Estre capi ha sido como una introducción lo más interesante viene después espero q les haya gustado!! y por lo que más quieran dejen reviews eso me motiva a seguir xD ya?? 


End file.
